


维他命C的使用指南

by karasu51244



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasu51244/pseuds/karasu51244





	维他命C的使用指南

堂本光一将那瓶桃子汁自堂本刚的腰后倾倒而下，透着淡粉色的液体滑过挺翘的臀部滴滴答答的落在地上，甜腻的糖精味道在空气中弥漫开来

 

“喂，你真的是，我刚洗过澡啊……”堂本刚感受到了臀部的黏腻，忍不住抱怨道

 

然而这软绵绵的抱怨在堂本光一听来一点威慑力都没有，沾着桃汁的臀部在暖色的灯光下反而泛出妖冶的光泽，堂本光一将手覆上去，柔软又不失弹性的臀肉充满了掌间，他一下一下地揉搓着将桃汁抹得更均匀，两指撑开紧合着的臀缝往更隐秘的地方探

 

“呜……”突然的触碰让堂本刚不由得收缩了一下后穴，手抓紧了洗漱台的边缘，堂本光一见状凑到他的耳旁轻咬他的耳廓说道：“怎么这么敏感？”

 

“想你了。”堂本刚用脸颊蹭了蹭对方有些消瘦的下巴，无论相爱了多久，只要分开一秒钟仍会思念

 

堂本光一心里瞬间软成一滩水，亲了亲堂本刚头发剪短后露出来的后颈，然后跪在地上，开始享用在情欲的催熟下看起来更美味的桃子

 

灵活的舌先在饱满的外部巡行了一圈，舔掉了沾在堂本刚臀部上的液体后仍不满足，得寸进尺地轻咬那嫩得可以掐出水来的臀肉

 

堂本刚疼得抽了口冷气，伸手轻拍罪魁祸首的头，堂本光一却仿佛得到了鼓励一般，用手分开臀瓣，舌尖挤进臀缝里舔舐已经淌出淫水的穴口

 

“啊……”堂本刚因为这动作腿一软，低下头不敢看镜子里映出的充满欲望的脸庞，堂本光一就跟在沙漠中渴了好几天的旅人似的，不断地舔弄着像是要把堂本刚榨干了才满足

 

“不够……”堂本光一喃喃着，拿过旁边还剩一半的瓶子全都倒在了堂本刚的臀部上。冰凉的液体浇在皮肤上并没有给堂本刚已经满载的欲望带来一丝缓解，堂本刚按捺不住地用手套弄硬起来的前端，看到他心急的样子，堂本光一勾起嘴角，覆上他的手加快了撸动的频率，还不忘继续啃咬被吻得发红的臀部

 

“别咬了，有这么好咬吗？”堂本刚红着脸怒斥，他知道堂本光一向来对他的屁股爱不释手，今天更是到了一个变态的程度，但堂本刚不愿承认是体内越来越大的空虚感让他不想再纵容堂本光一的行径

 

“急什么？这个还没用呢。”堂本光一不紧不慢地说着，最后在臀部印下一吻，手在不远处的塑料袋里摸了一会儿，才摸到那个小巧的药瓶，他飞快地扫了一眼瓶身，看到外用不会对身体造成影响才扭开瓶盖，倒出几片就往堂本刚后穴里塞

 

异物感让堂本刚不适地皱起眉，反应过来是什么东西后他惊叫道：“堂本光一你是不是疯了——”

 

开合着的后穴拼命地将那几片可怜的小药片往外推，堂本光一单手按住堂本刚不安地扭动着的腰，干脆将药瓶直接塞了进去

 

“舒服吗？”堂本光一站起身，将药瓶慢慢地推了进去，粗糙的质感和冰凉的瓶身埋在体内实在不是什么好的做法，可这么做又确实缓解了一些空虚感，堂本刚闭着眼摇摇头，整个人软在了堂本光一怀里，“拿出来，光一……求求你……”

 

堂本光一不语，捏着药瓶底部在堂本刚的后穴里转了几圈，竖纹的瓶盖划过细嫩的后穴给堂本刚带来疼痛却又战栗的快感，直到呻吟声掺上了些许哭腔，堂本光一才用手指把堂本刚体内的东西如数掏了出来

 

堂本刚如释重负地松了口气，却在听到皮带扣被解开的声音后又紧张了起来。堂本光一脱掉身上早已被濡湿的衣服，分身插进已经迫不及待在邀请他的后穴中

 

被熟悉的热度贯穿的快感才将堂本刚推上欲望的顶峰，先前所有的不适感都一扫而空，此时此刻这个世界只剩下他和他深爱着的人而已

 

堂本光一埋首在堂本刚颈间，眼看着轻吻又要发展成不知轻重的啃咬，堂本刚伸手推了推身后人的头，说道：“不要咬……我明天还有工作。”

 

“什么工作要把这里露出来？”堂本光一很不满意地又舔了一口才放弃，他一想起昨天的演唱会上堂本刚穿着个大半肩膀都露出来的背心和短裤，那一片白嫩的肌肤都被除了他以外的其他人看到甚至摸到，心里的占有欲就像气球一样膨胀得越来越大都快要炸开，“以后开live不要再穿那种衣服。”

 

虽说很久之前就约定好不会干涉对方的个人工作，但占有欲的驱使下堂本光一总是单方面的打破这个约定。堂本刚早就习以为常，握住对方揽在他腰上的手，往后靠在那给予了他巨大安全感的身体上，轻声说道：“我现在正乖乖的给你操，你居然担心我被别人拐了？”

 

论说理堂本光一是永远说不过堂本刚的，堂本光一也忍不住被自己又冒出来的占有欲逗笑了，然而他就是要用这种方式再次证明怀里的人从心到身体都是属于他的，堂本光一蹭了蹭堂本刚的脸撒娇道：“我就是不想让别人看到嘛。”

 

“好。”堂本刚点点头，总之先答应着，之后会不会听他的话就是另一回事了

 

堂本光一吻了一下恋人的唇角，将嘴里甜腻的桃汁的味道分享给他。同时把着堂本刚的腰加快身下顶弄的速度，原本冰凉的大理石台都要因为两人交叠在一起的热度发烫，等到浴室内的雾气都已经消散殆尽，湿冷的空气包围两人时，堂本光一才射在了他体内

 

“哈啊……”堂本刚大口地喘着气，身上又被热出了汗，下半身还都是堂本光一的精液以及残留的桃汁，早知道堂本光一要来就不应该先洗澡，不过还是怪自己太随心所欲，想到那句话的时候头脑一热就发出来了

 

这下真的明白了什么叫祸从口出

 

堂本刚无奈地再次打开热水的开关，将水从堂本光一的头上往下浇，堂本光一被烫得往旁边一躲，水顺着留长的发尾往下滴，贴在修长的颈侧，看起来实在过于性感

 

“你干嘛？”堂本光一抹了把脸上的水，不解地问堂本刚

 

“你说呢？”堂本刚往自己身上冲着水，没好气地说道，“都怪你，我又要再洗一次。”

 

“那就一起洗，还省水呢。”堂本光一不要脸的贴过来，温热的水顺着两人身体间的缝隙流下，滴落在地上的声音听起来再平常不过，却因为合着唇齿交融的声音带上了淫靡感

 

而夜晚还很漫长


End file.
